1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection mechanism for detecting the displacement of the hydraulic circuit of a fork lift and, more particularly, to a displacement detecting mechanism for detecting the displacement of a hydraulic circuit in a loading chopper control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case the operation angle of a loading lever of a fork lift is detected by a sensor so that the loading speed may be subjected to a chopper control in accordance with a detection signal corresponding to the operation angle outputted from that sensor, it belongs to the related art to actuate the sensor through a link mechanism like the accelerator of a counter vehicle.
As described above, however, since the link mechanism is used in the related art for actuating the sensor, a large space for and a large number of parts are required for the link mechanism so that they exert severe restrictions on the layout of the fork lift body.